


How To Save A Life

by AlexTWDgf01



Series: Bittersweet Pines Life [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Amputation, Angst, Avalanche, Blood, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Near-Death Experience, family outing, giving up hope, life support, prank gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTWDgf01/pseuds/AlexTWDgf01
Summary: A family day outing just before school starts goes to hell when an avalanche occurs and a six-year-old Alex loses her arm. Will she live or will her family be in mourning?





	1. Avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is not for the faint of heart. For it is filled with angst and a lot of hurt that people experience. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

"Mommy, are we there yet? I tired." Mabel groaned.

"Not yet, baby. We're only halfway there." Kristen replied, rubbing the top of her four-year-old's head.

"Ugh!" Mabel groaned again. "I not goin' any futher. I done!"

With that, she fell lazily to the ground, nearly tripping Dipper.

"M-Mabel, be careful." Dipper said, giving his twin a worried glance.

"Come on, Mabel. This is fun. I thought ya liked bein' outdoors?" P.J. said, stooping down to rest a hand on his stepsister's little back.

"I do, bu' I'm tired." she whined, lifting her head grumpily.

"It's not that bad." Steven said, adjusting his backpack.

Mabel huffed at her father. "LIES!"

"What if I give you a piggyback ride?" P.J. asked, quirking an eyebrow.

With a gasp, Mabel shot up from the ground, clasping her hands together. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Please?!"

Chuckling, he crouched down, allowing Mabel to hop on his back before standing back up. Dipper smiled up at his sister, running over to his mother and taking her hand as his father turned to look behind them.

"Alex, Justin, come on now. Don't lag too far behind." Steven called back.

"Coming!" Alex called back, grabbing Justin's hand to tug him along.

The two giggled to themselves as they caught up to the rest of their family. They looked mischievously between each other. Justin put a finger up to his lips as he let go of his sister's hand and snuck up behind Dipper.

Quickly, he dug out a small lizard from his pocket they'd found on a rock and placed it carefully on his little brother's shoulder. At feeling something on him, Dipper looked down at the lizard and his eyes widened.

"AHH!" Dipper yelled, pulling his hand from his mother's hand to flick the amphibian off. "EW! EW! EW!"

"Hehe." Alex chuckled, covering her mouth as Justin came back to stand by her side with a grin.

"Kids..." their mother said warningly.

"Sorry, mom." the two said in unison.

"Ha! You shoulda seen your face, Dipper! You were so-"

Mabel was interrupted by the sudden shaking of the ground. Everyone stumbled as the tried to maintain balance, glancing around wildly.

"W-what is that?!" Justin explained worriedly.

Steven looked up the side of the mountain, face paling at the sight.  
"Avalanche! Everybody run!"

The Pines family ran as fast as they could, dodging rocks that fell down from above. At one point, Alex looked up to see what her father had and regretted it. There was a multitude of boulders tumbling down the side of the mountain, getting closer and closer. One of the smaller boulders had fallen in front of P.J., causing him to trip and drop Mabel.

As Justin continued running on, Alex stopped to help her older brother and little sister to get back up and running. They did, P.J. just a foot of so ahead of them. Boulders started falling behind them, shaking the ground, making it harder to run.

Alex glanced up, eyes widening when she noticed a boulder that was getting particularly too close and would end up falling on Mabel. Heart pumping and eyes clenching shut, the six-year-old used all her strength to shove her little sister away about out of danger.


	2. Settling Dust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex went to get up, only to fall back down on her chest, pain shooting up through her right arm. Wincing, she glanced over at it, only to gape in horror as she saw it was pinned under one of the boulders that had fallen moments ago. Her breathing picked up as she tried to free her arm, crying out in pain when she did.

Alex's eyes opened, heart racing in her chest as she gazed around in the dust cloud that surrounded her. She couldn't see anything, not even her family. What if they were hurt? Or worse?

Before panicked thoughts could overrun the young girl's mind, she heard loud coughing. It sounded kind of muffled, but somewhere near. She wanted to call out, but she couldn't say anything.

"Is everyone alright?!" she heard her dad call out, voice coated in worry.

"Yeah, we're okay!" her mom replied.

"Is anyone hurt?" P.J. asked.

"No." Mabel and Dipper replied in unison.

Alex went to get up, only to fall back down on her chest, pain shooting up through her right arm. Wincing, she glanced over at it, only to gape in horror as she saw it was pinned under one of the boulders that had fallen moments ago. Her breathing picked up as she tried to free her arm, crying out in pain when she did.

"Alex?!" Justin called in worry from the other side of the wreckage.

"Alex, baby, where are you?!" her dad called.

"DADDY!" Alex screamed.

Instantly, there were multiple footsteps running over in her direction. Alex sat still so as not to make her arm hurt any worse and tears formed in her eyes as her family came to a dead stop several feet away.

"Oh God." Kristen gasped, covering her mouth.

"ALEX!" P.J. yelled, running over to his little sister.

"Shit!" Steven cursed, following close behind P.J.

"Kids, look away." Kristen said in a shaky voice, picking up Mabel and Dipper.

Justin didn't listen, instead watching in horror as the dust settled around them.

"Mommy? What's wrong with Alex?" Mabel asked worriedly.

"Nononono..." P.J. said as he bent down next to his sister, not touching her, to afraid he might hurt her more.

"Alex? Alex?! Oh God, please." her father said, words falling out of his mouth in a torrent, resting a hand on her head.

"Daddy! P.J.! Please, help me! Get this offa me!" Alex begged as the tears ran freely down her face.

"We need to get her out!" P.J. yelled, turning toward Steven.

"I-If we move her, we could cause more damage." Steven stuttered out.

"And if we don't, she might die!" P.J. yelled, wincing at the last of what he said.

"WHAT?!" Justin yelled, tears gathering in his eyes.

"No! Please don't die, Alex!" Mabel begged as she turned in her mother's arms.

"No one's dying. Hun, can you call 911?" Steven asked.

"There's no signal." Kristen replied dreadfully.

"...Then, I guess we have no choice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted another chapter and that this one's kinda rushed, but here you go!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh no! Is Alex okay? 😏


End file.
